


HEAT

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a heatwave - of more than one kind - in Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HEAT

## HEAT

by Barbara Thomas

I don't own the guys, Pet Fly and others do, unfortunately. I just borrowed them, and I'm handing them back in good health and, hopefully, with big smiles on their faces. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

It's cold and snowing here at the moment, and I hate the cold. I wrote the original version of this story in another fandom a long time ago, but I think this revamped one works just as well for Jim and Blair. It certainly warmed me up just fine, hopefully it will do the same for you <g>. Not betaed, so feedback will be much appreciated.

* * *

Oh God, it's hot! 

Too damned hot. Out over the ocean a heavy thunderstorm is raging, rumbling and grumbling, lightning flashing, the works. But according to the forecasters things are going to change soon. A cooler air-stream is on its way, temperatures are going to drop out of the nineties and rain is coming. Back to more Cascade-normal, in fact. 

Oh yeah? 

You can always live in hope, I guess, but I'd be more inclined to believe it if they hadn't been saying the same thing for the past two weeks in more or less the same words. And if they weren't beginning to sound as though they didn't quite believe themselves. 

The long sunshine filled days I can take, give me heat over cold any time, but it's the damned humidity that makes me wilt. The air conditioning has been turned up full blast in every public building in town, including the PD and Rainier, and I've stripped off all my usual layers, everything I can and still remain decent, so indoors I freeze my ass off. One step outside, though, and the little clothing I have left sticks to me, uncomfortable and restricting. I'm sweating like a pig all the time and it's driving me mad. 

Jim, on the other hand, is cool as the proverbial cucumber. Not a hair out of place, has yet to break a sweat. At first I thought it was because of his time in the Peruvian jungle - then I realised the bastard was simply dialling down. 

Shit! Why did I teach him how to do that? I wish I could teach myself. 

He's been teasing me, of course. Every single day. 

"Only one shirt, Chief? I thought the layered look was in this year?" 

I love him, but sometimes he can be so fucking irritating I just want to kill him! "When this damn heat-wave is over, Ellison, you are _so_ dead!" I grump threateningly, all my usual wit melted out of me by the infernal heat. 

He laughs and ruffles his fingers through my sweat-lank hair. I shrug him off, and he just laughs even louder, raising my annoyance levels one more notch. 

Nights are the worst times. The loft is stuffy with the accumulated heat of the day despite all the windows being wide open. Not a molecule of air moves, not even the slightest breeze, and I find just breathing difficult. When we go to bed the covers are thrown on the floor before I lie down, but in minutes I'm tossing and turning anyway, the pillow like a rock, the sheet a damp wrinkled torment under me. 

If only I could _sleep_! 

Jim claims to have the solution to my problem, although at first I'm not too sure about it. 

"C'mere, Sandburg," he murmurs, leaning up on one elbow and looming over me, a dark shadow against the faint city light seeping in through the skylight. "You need to relax, and I know just the thing to help." 

"Don't!" I object, planting my hands against his chest. But as always the satin smoothness of his skin seduces me into needing to touch more of it, and I find my hands caressing instead of pushing. 

"It's too hot for this," I protest again, but the strength and exasperation in my voice is waning as the clean, familiar, beloved scent of him assails my nostrils and the blessed coolness of his skin under my fingertips continues to weave its usual magic on my senses. 

"It's never too hot for me to love you, Chief," he whispers into my ear. His voice is soft and tempting, his breath a warm feathery caress as he leans even closer. "Just relax. I'll do it all. You just lay back and enjoy..." 

One hand comes to rest on the damp, overheated skin of my chest. His fingers comb delicately through the coating of hair there, homing in unerringly on one of my nipples. He tugs at it, rolling it with slow-paced sensuousness between forefinger and thumb, pinching it just hard enough, just the way I like it. It swells into a hard little nub almost immediately under the knowing touch, and the electricity of arousal sparkles through my nerves. 

A silent groan lodges in my throat as my groin begins to tighten. 

It's always the same when we're together. He only has to touch me - sometimes just look at me - and I go up in flames. It would be embarrassing if I didn't love him so much. Or if he didn't love me back. Or if he didn't ignite just as quickly when I touch him. 

It's two years since we first went to bed together, and it still happens. Two years, and every time we make love the fires build anew and the pleasure increases. I don't think it will ever stop; it's an addiction neither of us wants to break. 

He nibbles and licks his way along my jaw and upward to one corner of my mouth. His tongue flickers out, tasting, stroking along my lips and back again before he sucks the lower one in between his teeth, closing them on it gently. The tightness in my groin increases, its sweet tension spreading outwards, and the groan caught in my throat escapes as I open my mouth to allow him entry. 

He delves deep, his tongue exploring and rediscovering every inch of my teeth and gums and the inner flesh of my cheeks. It curls around mine, playing erotically with it as he shares his essence with me, and my heartbeat flutters and then accelerates. Only our mouths are touching, our mouths and my hands splayed against his chest and his fingers plucking at my nipples. I want more of him, much more - I can never have enough. His tongue begins a slow sensual retreat and I follow it with my own, forgetful for the moment of breathing, of everything except that I'm losing some of the little of him that I possess. 

I slide my hands up to his shoulders and try to tug him closer but he resists me, gentling the lust of the kiss, nibbling and licking at my lips as he slowly detaches his mouth from my reluctant one, only to send it gliding, open and moist, over the rest of my face. 

He kisses my eyes shut and toys with the line of my brows with his lips; uses his nose to nudge the clinging hair away from my forehead and kisses both my temples; traces one cheekbone with the tip of his tongue and drops a light kiss on my nose before following the other cheekbone to my ear. He breathes warm breath into it, catches the lobe between his teeth and bites down gently on it, then covers the side of my neck and my throat with more kisses and little nips and a questing tongue before returning once more to my mouth. 

This time the kiss is lighter and gentler from the start, and it is not nearly enough. I need more, so much more of him. My heart is pounding in my ears, the blood rushing in my veins, the sweet tension in my groin mounting. My cock is rigid and throbbing against my belly, blindly seeking. 

" _Ji-iiim_!" I whimper pleadingly, and for a few blessed moments the pressure of his mouth on mine is hard and demanding just as I want and need it to be, and I revel in it before it lessens again. 

"Easy, Chief...easy," he murmurs, the slight movement of his lips against mine yet another teasing frustration. "Just try to relax and let me love you. You'll get there, I promise." 

Relax? He has to be joking! 

My whole body is a mass of conflicting tensions, all of them emanating from the greater one in my groin, and I groan another protest as his mouth parts with mine again. 

It trails a path down my throat to my chest and I arch up to meet it as it seeks out one tumid nipple and latches onto it. He sucks strongly, enclosing the small nub in hot wetness, and the sensations already storming my body are multiplied a hundredfold as his teeth close on it, tugging and sensitising it even further. When he transfers his attentions to the other one my cock jerks, spilling a warm wet drop of pre-come onto my stomach and I cry out his name harshly. 

I pull at his shoulders again and this time succeed in dragging him down. He is as aroused as I am, his cock swollen, hard and hot, as its throbbing length presses against mine at last. The feel of him, his heat, the potent scent of him, is so primeval that it sends a shockwave of even greater pleasure rocketing through every nerve I possess, and I hear myself moan with the delight of it. 

"Easy, sweetheart, easy," he whispers again, but his voice has lost much of its earlier steadiness. The hands with which he worships my body from breast to inner thigh quiver with barely banked urgency, and the arms he wraps around me tightly are also shaking. The hunger he has set out to create in me is weaving its spell around him, too. I move, spreading my thighs, drawing him in so that our groins can come into even closer contact with each other, and feel him shudder deeply as the sweet madness finally overwhelms his control. 

"Oh God - Blair! I wanted to do this just for you...but I want - I need... I love you. I love you so much..." 

"And I love you." 

The tables are turned as they so often have been turned before. What began as one making love to the other will end, as always, in mutual giving and taking. I wouldn't have it any other way. 

_You're not so cool now, huh? Just as hot, just as sweaty, just as needy as I am, aren't you, Jim_? 

My hands sweep in long swathes down the silken expanse of his back from his shoulders to the rise of his butt, and return, feeling the layers of tight muscle flex involuntarily under my touch. He raises his head and seeks my mouth again with quiet desperation, and we both drink deep as our bodies fit themselves together with the ease of long practise and begin to move with ever increasing speed in the old familiar rhythm. 

Breathing is a struggle to draw oxygen into labouring lungs. My fingers dig into the firm mounds of his ass as I thrust upwards and he thrusts down to meet me; his hands clutch fiercely at my biceps. We'll both be bruised tomorrow, but what does that matter here and now? I could almost weep with the beauty and the rightness of it as the pleasure builds and builds inside me, gathering irresistibly for its rush towards release. 

This is what Jim does to me, and for me. 

Jim. My Jim. My lover and my love. 

Mine...mine... As I am his. 

And then I'm coming, my seed gushing from me, flowing hot between us to mingle on my belly with Jim's as he comes too. Our cries of ecstasy mingle as our seed does, shattering the silence that has settled around us. 

Jim collapses beside me, helpless and weak as he never is at any other time. The world closes in, and he is all that is dear in it, all that I want or ever shall want. 

I hold my love in my arms and he holds me, and, exhausted in the aftermath of our loving, we close our eyes and drift, together as always, towards satisfied sleep. 

Maybe tomorrow the weather will change after all, as the forecasters promise. Maybe it will be cooler. Maybe the rain will come. 

But just at this moment I don't care if this heat wave never ends. It just doesn't seem to matter any more. Because as long as I have Jim, and he loves me and I love him, I don't give a damn about the weather! 

* * *

End HEAT by Barbara Thomas: syndas@cascade69.fsnet.co.uk

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
